Colores
by Izumi.Silverleaf
Summary: //Para él, un joven mestizo que a veces parecía simplemente no encajar, el mundo no estaba pintado en blanco y negro, pero tampoco se iluminaba en los vivos y apasionantes matices de las emociones humanas// Kirk & Spock


Colores

* * *

Las cosas nunca se habían visto del todo claras para Spock, o al menos no lo suficientemente claras como le hubiese gustado.

Para él, un joven mestizo para el cual a veces parecía no haber lugar, el mundo no estaba pintado en blanco y negro, los fríos y rígidos tonos adecuados a un buen Vulcano, pero tampoco se iluminaba en los vivos y apasionantes matices de las emociones humanas; su mundo se mantenía en aquel tono crepuscular que hace a los colores volverse indistintos y pintan el universo en una brumosa escala de grises.

Entonces tuvo las opciones y eligió, esforzándose en aumentar los contrastes, tratando de seguir el camino como un Vulcano y relegando a su memoria los matices vívidos de las pasiones dentro de sí.

Estudió, batalló contra todos los obstáculos y aún tuvo la increíble posibilidad de rechazar la oferta en su natal planeta y optar por unirse a la flota espacial, donde tendría un lugar y no habría nadie recalcando cosas absurdas como desventajas en su naturaleza. Los colores comenzaban a aclarar.

Pero entonces llegó él, ese joven inexperto y voluntarioso, soberbio, con sueños de grandeza coloreados de pasión para quien los tonos grises de un Vulcano como Spock no alcanzaban para pintar su abanico de emociones.

Al principio pensó en él como una molestia, supuso que por el contraste entre ellos; aquella mirada altiva, la sonrisa fácil... esa pose de engreída autosuficiencia cuando se enfrentaron, contrastando con los rígidos cánones de comportamiento Vulcaniano, habían hecho encender en su interior un rescoldo, en apagados tonos, de irritación.

Después, viéndolo forzosamente cerca, su mente lógica trató de buscarle una utilidad; era bueno, innegablemente, pero parecía como si su sola presencia alterase el entorno y matizara levemente su alrededor, alterando incluso la fría compostura que Spock se esforzaba en mantener.

Al final optó por alejarlo, abandonarlo en algún planeta extraño, aún en medio de esa emergencia, donde no siguiera trastornando su percepción y desestabilizase el delicado equilibrio sobre el que avanzaba.

Pero, contra cualquier posibilidad, Kirk volvió; con su absurda e incomprensible perseverancia teñida en rojo fuego, presto a hacer cualquier cosa necesaria para conseguir lo que deseaba; cualquier cosa, incluso obligarlo a dejarse llevar por sus emociones aunque se pusiera en peligro a si mismo. Hasta obligarlo a renunciar.

Lo vio entonces asumir el mando del Enterprise con mano firme, sin dudas ni titubeos, pero sin dejar de lado su apasionado carácter. Puede que aquel fuera el momento en que comenzara a respetarlo; aquella mezcla entre cabeza fría y corazón lo impresionaron, era una mezcla de color que jamás había imaginado.

Así que lo analizó, a conciencia; cada gesto cada decisión... lo observó lanzarse al abismo en un plan con una mínima posibilidad de éxito y en el cual se dejó envolver como en un inconcebible torbellino de emoción e instinto... se preguntó si al final de todo aquel joven en serio era capaz de alterar su entorno.

Y ganaron; contra todo pronóstico lógico ganaron, en aquella ínfima probabilidad habían sido el uno en un millón gracias a la vehemente fe de un humano impulsivo y emocional.

Lo vio ser condecorado, vestido con aquella casaca escarlata que cuadraba tan bien con su personalidad y se dijo que, al final, aquello podía no ser tan malo.

Antes de Kirk, las cosas nunca habían sido lo suficientemente claras, pues el monocromático Vulcaniano no permitía contemplar los diversos matices en su mundo y la perspectiva humana, relumbrante y colorida, tampoco era perfecta para él; sin embargo allí, mientras pedía el honor de servir bajo el mando de aquel arrogante capitán, impulsivo y apasionado, se dio cuenta que la perspectiva era errada. Decidió que podía haber un equilibrio y que, tal vez, el mundo se podía pintar a colores sin que aquello significase ahogarse al entero en ellos.

* * *

Espero no esté _tan_ mal... Pero es que vi la película y salí en shock... y tuve que escribir esto ^^U

No tengo Beta Reader, así que me disculpo de antemano si hay algo mal... y si lo ven, se les agradecerá muchísimo que me lo digan *0*

ante todo, gracias por leer!! *0*

Reviews? *puppy eyes*


End file.
